


pool side

by princeollie



Category: Love Island (Video Game), Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeollie/pseuds/princeollie
Summary: codel and talia spend some time by the pool





	pool side

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on tumblr (noelsyellowshirt) and decided to post it here 'cause fics on tumblr are so ugly

The night drew to an end and one by one everyone in the villa made their ways to their beds to sleep after a long day, except for Codel and Talia.

Codel stayed in the kitchen cleaning, something she did on nights when she couldn’t sleep and Talia stayed by the pool. They were both unaware of each other and thought that they were the only ones awake.

Codel finished cleaning in the kitchen, the final plate left dripping on the drying rack, and she thought that maybe one more dip in the pool would help her end her day.

As she made her way to the pool she could hear splashing. Codel saw Talia swimming, her back facing Codel. Talia made it to the other side of the pool and pulled herself onto the edge, finally seeing Codel.

“I thought I was the only one awake,” Talia said, wringing and shaking her wet hair.

“I thought the same.” 

Codel walked to where Talia was and sat down next to her, letting her legs fall into the cool water.

They sat with an inch of space between them and Codel could feel Talia’s warmth. A drop them of water found its way to Codel’s arm and trickled down slowly. Codel watched as the droplet made its way down and stopped at her hand. She looked at her hand then at Talia’s which was right next to hers.

She wanted so badly to touch it but she wasn’t sure if she was allowed. But then, as if reading her mind, Talia reached over and began grazing a finger over Codel’s hand.

Even though it was what she wanted, Codel tensed up and held her breath. Talia pulled her hand away and apologised. She pulled her legs out of the water and hugged them, burying her head in her knees.

Codel was the type of person to go big or go home and at this moment she knew she had to go big.

Codel tapped Talia on the shoulder and when she lifted her head Codel leaned in and kissed Talia. Immediately, Talia placed her hands on Codel’s face and held them there. Codel’s hands found their place on Talia’s hips.

They kissed and pulled each other closer with each passing second. Finally, Talia was the one to stop the kiss. She tucked a strand of Codel’s red hair behind her ear.

“I’ve wanted to do that since day one,” Talia said.

“Me too,” Codel kissed Talia one more time, softly this time.

Moments later, the two girls made their way to the outdoor sofa. Talia wrapped her arms around Codel and Codel lay her head on Talia’s chest. She fell asleep to the sound of Talia’s heartbeat as it beat in rhythm with hers. A little fast but filled with love.


End file.
